


In Labor

by fallingfeathers



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfeathers/pseuds/fallingfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random drabbles of extreme fluff between various characters, starting with Arkos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Labor

“Jaune, please stop crushing my hand,” Pyrrha said, her voice snappier than usual. “I’m trying to give birth.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t relax when our child is on the way! I don’t know how you can just lie there like that!”

“If you’re really concerned,” Ruby interjected helpfully, “Why don’t you guard the door to make sure Pyrrha and the baby are safe?”

“Good call!” Jaune exclaimed, leaping up and pulling out his sword and shield. “Pyrrha, I’ll definitely take care of any intruders!”

“Thanks,” Pyrrha muttered, although it was unclear if she was speaking to Ruby or Jaune. Then she let out an exclamation of pain at another wave of contractions.

Instantly, Jaune was back besides the bed, his hand tightly gripping Pyrrha's.

“Pyrrha, are you okay?” he shouted, his breath hot on her face.

Pyrrha just sighed and gave up the hope of regaining any sensation from her fingers.


End file.
